


Do Return To Me

by ReasonToSmile



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Accidents, After No Return, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Drama, Fluff, Hospital, Injury, Love, M/M, No return, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonToSmile/pseuds/ReasonToSmile
Summary: "He looked at his boyfriend, asleep in his bed. He looked peaceful. His face was relaxed, unlike the last time Aaron had seen him. He walked to his bedside and took Robert’s hand in his as he sat on the chair.

  Aaron sighed. The night would not be great for his ribs, but he could take it. He’d even risk the possibility of getting told off by the nurses the next morning, if that meant Robert wasn’t alone for the night. It was the least he could do, considering how Robert had taken care of him all those months ago."
 After the accident, Aaron wakes up in hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this fandom! Why have I never written any Robron? 
> 
> Anyway, because this week is going to be the end of me and I need to unleash my feelings, here you go. A cute little fluffy Robron fic. Enjoy!

Aaron opened his eyes.

The blinds were open, the light coming through the window and blinding him momentarily. He closed his eyes swiftly, scrunching his face in pain.

He could hear someone talking, fast steps coming close, and a familiar beeping sound that filled the room. He attempted to open his eyes again, slowly this time. A face appeared in front of him.

Chas. Her eyes were anxious and bloodshot. Her voice, quiet and calming as she whispered soft reassurances while her hands caressed his face.

Aaron tried to sit up. “Mum,” he muttered. A sharp pain came from his right side. He grabbed at it, groaning while his mother helped him down gently.

“Careful, sweetheart,” she warned. “You’re still hurt.”

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was at the hospital, laid in a ridiculously small bed while a nurse checked the machines attached to him. Aaron tried to remember how he got there. A memory sparked in his mind.

“Robert?” He asked anxiously. “Where is he? Is he—?”

“He’s here,” his mother answered. “Last I heard they were getting him into surgery.”

“What—? What happened?” He wondered, gritting his teeth as he tried to sit up again.

“Your car fell into the water. They got you out and rushed you here. You have two broken ribs and a few bruises. Robert—” She bit her lip, worried. “He swallowed a lot of water. They had to suction it out, and then he had some internal bleeding too, so he’s in surgery.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t worry, love,” Chas assured. “I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

Aaron sighed, closing his eyes tiredly.

“Aaron!” Adam voice boomed across the room. “You alright, mate? You give us a fright then.”

“Robert?” He asked.

“He’s alright,” Adam assured. “He came out of surgery a few minutes ago. Everything’s okay. Diane and Vic are with him now.” He grasped Aaron’s shoulder reassuringly. “He’s in an induced coma for a few days, so he can rest, but he’s gonna be fine.”

Aaron’s shoulders relaxed and the knot in his stomach loosened. Robert was fine. Robert was close, resting, and he was going to be okay.

 

He tried to go to Robert’s room, but his mother refused. So Aaron waited until it was dark and ushered her home, claiming he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he had her sitting in that uncomfortable chair. When she left Aaron got up, groaning in pain, and walked around until he found Robert’s room, avoiding the nurses carefully.

He looked at his boyfriend, asleep in his bed. He looked peaceful. His face was relaxed, unlike the last time Aaron had seen him. He walked to his bedside and took Robert’s hand in his as he sat on the chair. He could imagine Diane in the same place he was, just mere moments before.

Aaron sighed. The night would not be great for his ribs, but he could take it. He’d even risk the possibility of getting told off by the nurses the next morning, if that meant Robert wasn’t alone for the night. It was the least he could do, considering how Robert had taken care of him all those months ago.

He settled against the chair, never letting go of his boyfriend’s hand, and succumbed to a restless sleep.

 

As expected, the morning had brought with it a nagging from one of the nurses, but seeing Aaron’s desperate grip on Robert and examining eyes had appeased her. He was in the room when Diane came in, accompanied by an overexcited Vic, who hugged him until he made a noise of despair.

“Oh, sorry,” she apologised, biting her lip. “I forgot.” 

Aaron smiled at her, not at all bothered.

“He had a good night,” he informed. “Didn’t seem to be in any pain. Nurse said he won’t wake up today, but maybe tomorrow.”

“Thank you, love.” Diane smiled. “Why don’t you go lay down, we’ll call you if there’s any change.”

“I’m not—”

“Aaron?”

They turned around to see Chas at the door, her eyes big and confused. “Darling, you can’t be running around, your ribs—”

“They’re fine, mum, don’t worry.” He smiled at her. “I just wanted to check up on him.” He looked back at Robert, squeezing his hand and getting no response.

Chas ushered him back to his room, not before he planted a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead, receiving a loud ‘Aww’ from Robert’s family. 

The day passed slowly. Aaron took a nap to make up for the lost sleep. He received visits from Cain and Adam, who run around the two rooms to inform of Robert’s progress (nothing changed). Chas threatened to stay the night and make sure he stayed in his own bed, but in the end he managed to make her leave. As soon as she did, Aaron slipped out of his room and into Robert’s, this time with a pillow under his arm. He sat back in his chair, tired and sore, and rested his head between his arms in the bed. He was asleep in seconds.

 

He woke up to an arm crashing against his head. Aaron sat up, startled. It was still dark out. The clock on the wall announced it as a little before five. Robert’s eyes were wide open, scanning around the room in confusion.

“Robert,” he whispered, getting up and holding his hands. “Hey, calm down. Everything’s fine.”

“Aaron?” Robert’s eyes finally focused on his boyfriend, who caressed his face softly. “What happened?”

“The car fell on the water. We’re at the hospital, you had surgery,” Aaron informed.

Robert frowned and stared at Aaron.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Aaron smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. A little bruised, but okay.” Robert raised an eyebrow and Aaron rolled his eyes. “Okay, yeah, I have two broken ribs.”

Robert huffed. Slowly, he sat up and scooted further from Aaron, leaving a space for him. He patted his side, smiling shyly.

“Lay down with me?”

Aaron got up, holding his side, and lay down with a wince. He slid his arms around Robert’s waist, holding on to him tightly and burying his head in the blonde’s neck. They laid like that for a few minutes, breathing in sync and listening to the other’s heartbeat.

“I was afraid you were never gonna wake up,” Aaron whispered.

“How long was I asleep?”

“A couple of days.”

Silence fell over them again.

“Yes,” Aaron said after a while.

“Yes what?” Robert asked in a small voice, tracing his fingers along Aaron’s arm.

“What you asked. My answer is yes.”

Robert’s fingers stopped. He turned to Aaron, staring down at him with a frown.

“Could you elaborate? I don’t want to get this wrong.”

Aaron smiled, because Robert knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Nevertheless, he sat up, cupping his boyfriend’s face with one hand and repeated himself.

“Yes, Robert, I will marry you.”

It was worth it, everything they had gone through, all those years of pain and confusion and love, it was all worth it, just to see the smile on Robert’s face. He surged forward and crashed his lips against Aaron’s, sending a pang through his split lip that barely registered. They kissed hungrily, like two men drowning.

They laid back in the bed, lips never leaving each other. Aaron could feel his boyfriend’s —fiancée’s— smile against his mouth. 

“It’s a bit weird, tough, that you tried to propose to me before I even said I love you,” Aaron commented.

“I didn’t need you to say it,” Robert said honestly. “I already knew. That was enough.”

Aaron smiled tenderly, eyes glistening. How did they get here? How had they come this far? When had the hatred turn into something so pure, so beautiful?

“I love you,” he muttered, just in case.

“I love you too.”

 

When Aaron opened his eyes, Vic was staring ominously from the foot of the tiny bed, grinning widely.

“Morning, lovebird,” she greeted. “I brought you coffee. I also bought an Americano, just in case he wakes up this morning.”

Aaron opened his mouth to tell her the news when a sleepy voice beat him to it.

“Thanks, sis.”

“Robert!” Vic screamed, jumping to his brother’s arms and almost knocking Aaron to the ground. “You’re awake!”

“Nice catch, Vic,” he joked, earning a punch in the shoulder from her.

“We weren’t expecting you to be awake so soon. When did this happen?”

“At about five in the morning,” Aaron informed. “I’ve actually never seen him awake that early. The water may have knocked some sense into him.”

“Shut up,” Robert said, elbowing Aaron. “Where’s Diane?”

“Downstairs, talking to the doctor. He says they’re discharging you after a few tests,” she said, turning to Aaron.

“Fat chance. There’s no way I’m leaving this hospital while Robert’s here,” he claimed. Robert smiled and squeezed his hand in gratitude. “In sickness and in health, isn’t it?” He smiled back.

They were looking at each other with such intensity they almost missed Vic’s high pitched scream. Her hug, however, was harder to ignore. She hooked her arms around their necks and rocked from side to side.

“You asked him?”

“Something like that,” Robert answers truthfully.

That’s how Diane and Chas found them, wrapped in a hug and laughing ridiculously. Diane stepped up and ushered them away to hold his stepson while Chas checked on Aaron. To the surprise of everyone in the room, Chas walked to Robert and put her arms around him, claiming she’s glad to see him awake and well.

“What’s all this about?” Chas asked, curious about Aaron and Vic’s large smiles.

“Well…” Vic started, but Robert cut her off.

“I asked Aaron to marry me.” He looked unsure, looking at Chas through his eyelashes.

She turned around, looking at Aaron in surprise. “And?”

“I said yes,” he answered, as if it was obvious.

Chas looked shocked for a second, mouth open and eyes on Aaron. Suddenly, she rose her arms and threw them around Aaron.

“That’s great, baby!”

“You’re not mad?” Robert asked over the sound of Aaron’s laughter.

“Well, I’m not gonna claim you’re my first choice at son-in-law,” she admitted, keeping one arm around his son and turning to Robert. “But I have to admit that you’re not as bad as I thought. And you make Aaron happy, which is the only thing that matters.”

Robert smiled at her and muttered a shy ‘thank you’, turning to Diane and her fuzzing. Aaron got back to his chair and sat down, tired from all the emotions. Suddenly, a hand found his and grasped tightly. He looked up at Robert, who was staring at him with a warm smile. Life could not start any faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on my Tumblr for more Robron goodness or if you want to scream about Robron with someone: [findanotherreasontosmile](http://findanotherreasontosmile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
